The Melancholy of Hatsune Miku
by Gcp98
Summary: Learn the history of Hatsune Miku and her trials and errors before she became an Idol we know.


**Author's notes: I'll have to put 'Welcome' on hold until I at least have some inspiration or ideas but for now, I hope this will cheer you up.**

**Disclaimer: One has no power to own Vocaloid unless they rhyme with Yamaha and/or Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

"GET OUT!" 

That one word... that one word that got me up to my feet automatically. I looked at the only person that I cared, or used to anyway. I looked at him straight in the eye, with a single tear escaping my eye. He pointed his finger towards the door with the intent to grab my arm and throw me out. Without another word I snatched my car keys from the hook and looking back I replied, 

"Goodbye." 

With that said and done I speed-walk towards my Corolla, forced the car door open and slammed it shut, and let the tears go. 

"W-why am I e-even here!" I sobbed between the sentence. The answer never came to me. Oh well, it never mattered to me, hell none of this matters anymore. I looked at myself one last time in the rear view mirror before I thought of something most people will regret. Not me. I'll feel happy by the time it's over... forever. 

I put the keys in the ignition and started up my Corolla. I stared at the place I used to live with cold eyes and intent with something unimaginable. I drove out of the neighborhood and drove practically anywhere to find a highway. The search took no more than 30 minutes when I eventually found one. I took off to route 39 and started to speed up. Then I hear a loud siren behind me and I smirked. 

"Good." 

I slammed my foot on the gas pedal and revved it to 80, 90, 110, 130, 150. I finally saw the beginning of a guardrail forming in front of me, moved for the middle, and then... 

_*CRASH*_

* * *

Suddenly, I hear something. I don't know what I'm hearing but I just do. I hear only muffles. I try my best to listen in to whatever noise is present. I feel my eyes wanting to open and I granted it's wish... or at least tried to. The faint noise is becoming louder and clearer as I keep on trying to open my eyelids. I'm almost gaining control of my muscle movement only that it felt cold... hard... dead... I try to work with my vocal cords to make something audible... at least a faint noise. It vibrated. 

I hear what sounds like pounding, it's becoming louder... 

"S-she's alive... it's a success!" 

Huh? Alive? Success? What does this all mean... 

"Get her some food, now!" 

I hear rustling and more pounding, wait... it sounds like footsteps. My hearing... am I... 

"It's ok, you're going to be fine." I feel flesh on my forehead. 

"Open up." I opened my mouth barely and I feel metal and warmth. I recognized this meal... 

"Swallow." I did as told. I feel warmth enveloping inside me. Slowly, I gain more and more control of my movements. I now fully open my eyes. 

I see a person with a coat holding a spoon in front of me. I assume he's a doctor. I look at my surroundings to find that I'm in a white room with more people in coats running for equipment. The same doctor in front of me then told me about my condition and how I'm lucky to survive. I'm still confused on how I got here in the first place, but I accepted the fact that I got injured severely and am alive after. 

"How did I get here?" I faintly asked but for some reason, it didn't felt like it was my very voice that I'm used to. 

"You were in a really bad accident. Your vehicle was going over 100 mph and crashed straight in the guard rail. Police would've plan to arrest you but..." He went silent, unsure if he should continue. My mind is signaling fear but not my body. Why is that? 

"Can you please continue?" I asked with that voice again. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

He sighed and then continued, "You were so badly injured, you were deemed unrecognizable. The same officer that chased you couldn't believe what just happened and called the ambulance immediately. Officers, Investigators, and Paramedics alike all came rushing to the scene in 39 minutes. You were examined and then sent to the hospital as deemed livable. You were rushed to the local emergency room, pulled out all of the glass shards, and cleaned up but something went wrong." 

"Wha-what happened?" 

"I'm sorry but when we pulled out all the shards, your skin couldn't hold on anymore and your bones were cracking, the other operators and myself didn't know what to do then but someone came inside and offer us a solution." 

"A solution?" I'm now speaking clearer. 

"He offered to save you but in order to do that, you had to be sent to Japan." 

"A-am I..." 

"Yes, we are still in Japan as we speak." 

"B-but why are you..." 

"I don't plan to leave a patient of mine behind. As you already guessed, I accepted that offer but decided to come along just in case. The person got his workers to put you in a private jet I don't know why don't ask me. The flight wasn't that long and we landed at the airport and rushed you to a research facility, now this is where it'll get confusing. They took you to the operating table to remove and replace your organs, body parts, facial, everything but your heart and brain. Even if it's illegal they still insist the chance that you'll live. They promised me not to tell any outsider about this until you recover. And well... you did now." 

I can't believe what this man had allowed me to go through, but at least I lived. I guess I'll have to get used to this. 

"Can you pull a mirror for me?" 

"Sure." 

As he handed me a mirror, I just stared at myself in shock and awe. I feel like I'm not myself yet this is who I am. I've taken a good look at my new features... lets see, twin pig-tails, teal hair color, teal eye color, soft lips, a small nose, a pointed chin, and lighter skin. Why do I feel happy yet sad at the same time? It's like I have a new identity, I could start all over again! Whatever I did before isn't going to happen now! 

"When can I leave?" I asked with my full voice, it kind of sounds like a sing song voice. I'll admit it, it sounds kind of cute. 

"You just recovered, there's no need to rush. Give it a week or two." 

He has a good point. 

"Here's a remote and a notepad, make yourself comfortable." he handed me said items and left the room. I turned on the TV and flipped the channels to the news station, even if I'm not fluent in this language I can at least comprehend pretty decent. I grabbed the bowl and finished up the soup with more warmth in my systems and just stared blank at the TV. I suddenly got bored and picked up the mirror and played with my features. It didn't feel like it belonged to me, plus when I touch my skin, I can only feel the outside. Somewhat oily. I played with my new voice going from low pitch to high pitch, then hummed the Mario brothers tune. It made me feel calm and happy and I want to continue having this feeling. I now know what I'll do and I will make a name for myself. I assume this is the first time I've learned that everything in my body's been replaced except for the mind and heart and also the first successful test dummy. I need something that can also go along with sound. The first sound. Too short, needs more. Well, technology's growing... hmm, future future. If I am a first sound from the future, would that mean I'm...

* * *

_Few weeks of planning and concepting later._

"Alright, you're free to go but before you leave, you must sign this." Doctor Crypton handed me a clipboard that shows a name changing certificate and I looked at him with a questioned look. 

"You are completely unrecognizable from your old identity. I'm sorry but you are going to need a new name from now on. I smiled, "It's okay, I have one planned out, but can you please write it for me?" "Alright then," he took the clipboard and pen from me, "And what will your new name be?" 

"Hatsune Miku." 

**This has been on my mind for a few days plus stressing out for ideas over 'Welcome.' I hoped this will be worth the reading, let me know if you want me to expand this story. Until then, I'm out.**


End file.
